


Yours

by the_adequate_pretender



Series: Blame it on the Plot bunnies [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard Rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Rey, Prince Finn, Protective Rey, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_adequate_pretender/pseuds/the_adequate_pretender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is a Prince!</p><p> </p><p>Rey Skywalker is his Royal Protector!</p><p> </p><p>And yes...they're sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Her eyes scan the crowd of guests as she stands quietly against wall of the grand ballroom. She blends into the scene, not drawing attention to herself. Rey Skywalker, Jedi and respected member of the Narhadulian Royal Guard, looks visibly relaxed and stoic but her demeanor is a façade. Her mind is working overtime surveying the room for any possible threat and her fingers twitch occasionally at her sides, ready to withdraw the lightsaber clipped to her hip and deal with said threat that intended to do any harm to the Prince— _her Prince_ —Prince Finn.

She catches his gaze from across the room, where he’s making polite conversation with one of the Senators visiting from a mid-rim planet. When the older man turns away for a moment, Finn playfully rolls his eyes at her, and even though she’s supposed to remain stoic and neutral, she can’t help the small smile that tugs at the corners of her lips. He’s spent many nights, in the familiar haze that accompanies their lovemaking, telling her how much he hates talking politics—something his father says he will have to get used to once Finn ascends to the thrown and becomes King himself one day. 

She can see him visibly relax when the Senator walks away. He flashes a quick smile at her before the King and Queen approach him with another guest. This time it’s a young woman, dressed just as eloquently as Finn is. And granted, everybody at this party looks nice but only a few are dressed like royalty—Finn, his family and this girl—who’s now eying Finn like some savoury piece of meat. Finn stands there awkwardly, extending his hand for her to shake as his father pats him on the back.

Her jaw clenches tight and she pulls another patrolling guard aside and orders him to manage her post. She’s got a bit of leverage around here being the personal protector of Prince Finn. Her subordinate nods obediently as she leaves the space at the wall to catch the King and Queen as they leave Finn and this girl alone, making their way toward the other side of the room. Never one to lose her composure in front of the King, she maintains a neutral expression as she strolls up to Finn’s parents.

‘Your Majesties,’ A quick bow accompanies her greeting.

King Udo and Queen Serra turn and smile at her.

‘Lady Rey,’ Udo speaks, his voice deep and rich, that of strong and effective ruler. Serra only smiles.

‘Are you enjoying the evening?’ She asks. She decides not to jump right to the issue of Finn, lest she raise their suspicions. She and Finn’s relationship was a well kept secret amongst herself and her Prince, they both knew it would be something that would be frowned upon by not only Finn’s parents but the entire council and it may cost Rey her position amongst the Royal Guard. Rey learned when she first moved to the planet about two years ago, not long after completing her training, that it was a very important tradition in the monarchy for the Narhadulian Prince or Princess to court and marry someone of their parents choosing.

‘Yes we are, thank you. Despite your duties tonight I hope you’ve managed to enjoy yourself as well?’ Udo replies.

‘Of course, it’s been a lovely evening as usual.’ Rey nods. ‘So if I may ask, who is the young lady that you introduced to the Prince a few moments ago?’

Serra’s eyes light up, the subject of Finn’s love life clearly exciting her. Rey doesn’t know why they’re so concerned with trying to marry him off so quickly. Finn’s young, having just celebrated his twenty-second birthday not two months ago. ‘Oh, that’s Cressida, her father rules over a colony in the next star system with whom we do frequent trade with. I ran into him the other day while he was visiting and he said that she’s been just dying to meet Finn since she saw him give that speech at the academy a few weeks ago. Isn’t she gorgeous?’ Serra remarks.

Rey resists the urge to roll her eyes and instead nods politely. ‘She’s something, alright.’

‘Hopefully he’ll take an interest in her. But really, how could he not?’ Udo boasts.

‘Fingers crossed.’ Rey says between clenched teeth. ‘Well, I suppose I’ve been away long enough; I should return to my position. Good evening.’ She bows again and quickly makes her way back towards the comfort of her wall.

‘Where is the Prince?’ Rey asks as her forehead scrunches in confusion as she scans the room for Finn. Her hand instinctively rests on the hilt of her saber. She knows he’s not in trouble, she would sense it somehow in the Force if there was something wrong, but it’s a habit of hers to always be on the ready when it comes to Finn.

‘He’s just stepped outside on the balcony with a young woman.’ He replies casually.

She glares at him. ‘You allowed him out of your sight with an unfamiliar?’

The guard frowns. ‘Astrid’s got visuals on him from beside the pillar, everything is under control Lady Rey-,’

Rey’s marching away from him before he can say anything else. She knows she’s probably overreacting but she doesn’t care. She even gives Astrid a scornful look as she pushes through the doors of the balcony. Finn is leaning against the railing of the balcony, his face propped up on his fist as he tries to look interested in what the young woman is saying. She’s oblivious of course, laughing far too loudly at something Finn says, causing him to jump a little. And that’s when she’s finally able to lock eyes with him.

‘Your Highness,’ She announces, her voice tight.

The young woman turns to look at Rey, frowning at her obvious interruption. ‘Who are you?’

‘Cressida, this is R-,’

‘My name is Rey Skywalker; I am the Lady Protector of the Prince.’ Rey declares without missing a beat. Her eyes flick to Finn. ‘You’re Highness, I must insist that if you wish to seek privacy with your guests that you alert me of your whereabouts personally before doing so.’

‘I think, as a grown man, Finn can do whatever he wants without having to alert his _babysitter_ every time he decides to move from room to room.’ Cressida scowls.

Rey’s eyes narrow at the woman. ‘Well then it’s a good thing I don’t care what you think. My only concern is that of Prince Finn’s safety. I’ve sworn to protect his life above all else and if that requires me to do some babysitting, then so be it.’

Cressida scoffs. ‘Fine, but as you can see there is no danger here-,’

‘If you don’t count the danger of bad company—,’ Rey quips, earning an amused look from Finn, but there is also something behind the amusement and Rey recognizes it to be that of lust.

Cressida looks back and forth between Finn and Rey, scowling at the both of them. ‘Finn, don’t you think it would be appropriate for your Lady Protector to leave now that she’s can confirm you are indeed safe with me?’

‘Actually,’ Finn clears his throat. ‘I think that it might be wise if I returned inside with Lady Rey. There’s a pollen that drifts off the trees around this time of year that makes my throat itch.’ He clears his throat again for emphasis, and Rey has to stifle a laugh at the ridiculousness of his excuse. He’s fucked her up against those trees after his morning sparring sessions and has never once complained.

He winks at her, also aware of the humour in his excuse. ‘Forgive me,’ he apologizes to Cressida, though it’s very obvious he’s not sincere. ‘…it was nice meeting you.’

Cressida says nothing else, she only stands there with her mouth agape as Finn brushes past her and walks up to Rey. ‘Lady Rey, I’m actually pretty tired, could you accompany me back to my quarters?’ He asks, eyes trained on her lips. Rey has to really force herself not to kiss him right there, in front of this woman who thought she somehow had a shot with Finn— _her_ Finn.

‘Of course, Your Highness.’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘You know,’ Finn comments from behind her as they stand outside of his bedroom. She types the passcode into the holo-pad beside the door and feels his lips brush against her nape of her neck.  ‘I think I like it when you’re jealous.’

‘I wasn’t jealous.’ Her fingers fumble with the holo-pad when he presses a kiss just beneath her ear.

The door slides open and Rey enters, Finn trailing behind her. He presses a button beside the door and waits for it to secure shut behind them. ‘Really? You looking at the girl like you want to cut her down with your saber just for breathing the same air as me, that’s not jealousy?’ His tone is meant to tease as he removes the more lavish bits of his formal attire as he sits at the end of the bed.

‘I’m not going to stand idle while some girl who doesn’t deserve your time of day tries to chat you up.’ Rey’s tone is not a teasing one like Finn’s, it’s dripping with seriousness and truth. She stands across the room, hands joined behind her back as she faces away from him, feigning interest in the view outside the window.

‘Good.’ Finn chuckles. ‘I don’t like it when other girls chat me up.’

 Rey turns to him, smirking. ‘And just for the record, when I saw you with her I wasn’t jealous. If anything I was a bit territorial.’

 She takes her time making her way over to him. The whole time his eyes remain glued to hers as she comes to stand between his legs. Her hands move from their position behind her back and come out to frame his face, the pad of her thumb brushing across his lips.

‘Territorial?’ Finn’s smirk matches her own.

‘Yes,’ she nods. ‘...because you’re mine.’ She says it matter-of-factly.

He stands abruptly, his lips crashing against hers in a desperate kiss. His hands brace her hips, pulling her flush against him as she swipes her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking entrance to his mouth. They continue on like this for a few minutes, licking and nipping at each other’s lips until they finally pull back for the sake of their now burning lungs.

‘I love it when you say things like that.’ He kisses her again.

‘Because it’s true?’

‘That and because it’s actually such a turn on.’ He answers, sheepishly.

‘Is it?’ One of her hand slips lower, fingers trailing down his chest, undoing each button of his shirt. She’s about to push the fabric from him shoulders when a knock at Finn’s door causes them to jump apart and stare in the direction of the interruption.

Finn moves to answer but Rey places a hand on his chest to stop him  before heading towards the door herself. She turns to him before she opens the door and gestures for him to get out of sight.

‘Yes?’ She answers once the door slides open. Astrid is on the other side.

‘The King and Queen would like to know where the Prince has gone?’ She says.

‘He wasn’t feeling well and requested that he be brought back to his quarters.’ Rey replies. ‘He’s currently in the refresher.’

Astrid peeks around Rey’s head, and the Lady Protector narrows hers eyes. ‘Is there a problem?’

Astrid stands up a little straighter and clears her throat. ‘No, not at all.’

‘Then return to your post.’ Rey’s hand hovers over the door button.

‘Um, we’re going to need you back out there as well. Just until the party is over.’ Astrid says.

Reluctantly’ Rey nods. ‘Of course. Just let me see that the Prince has settled in and I will be there soon.’

Astrid gives her a polite smile and returns down the hall while Rey let’s the door slide shut. Finn slides up behind her, arms slipping around her waist as he kisses just below her ear. ‘I have to go,’ She laughs.

‘But the Prince isn’t settled in yet.’ He mumbles before biting the sensitive skin on her neck. She lets out a tiny whimper as Finn gently sucks and kisses the bite.

‘Finn,’ She warns. ‘You’re not supposed to leave marks, we talked about this.’

‘Just wear your hair down, no one will even see it.’ Finn replies. ‘And I love it when you wear your hair down anyway so it’s a win-win.’ He raises a hand and gently turns her face toward him. ‘Besides, you leave marks on me all the time, remember?’

Her cheeks flush and she wants to say that it’s different but he kisses her again. Every time she leaves any sort of love bite on him, it’s always in an inconspicuous place—mostly on his hips. Rey has come to learn that it’s become an erogenous zone for Finn, it never fails to get him hard and it’s usually because what follows is Rey wrapping her lips around his cock, holding him in place as she sucks, licks and strokes him toward his release.

She presses her backside against him, even through layers of fabric, she can begin to feel him becoming more aroused every passing moment. His hands slip beneath her jacket and under her shirt so that his fingers can trail along the smooth skin of her stomach.

A gentle moan vibrates from her throat. She should really go before Astrid comes back again and she will have to think of some ridiculous excuse as to why her lips are puffy and there’s a little bite mark on her neck. She starts to pull away. ‘Finn, I’ve got to go.’

She turns and pecks him on the mouth. 

He pouts at her. ‘Okay,’ He shrugs. He steps backward toward his bed, sliding his shirt all the way off and letting it drop to the floor. Rey can help but let her eyes wander all over his chest. It was just so broad and strong and she loves the way his muscles flex with every movement. One of her favourite times of day is  during his sparring sessions when she can watch his muscles stretch and contract beneath his dark, smooth skin every time he swings the sparring weapon and it connects with its target.

Her eyes drift downward to the bulge in his pants as his fingers work his belt and buttons. Her mouth is suddenly very dry and she can feel prickles of sweat forming at her temples. He lowers his pants, and she can clearly see the outline of his arousal through the underwear that cling to his thick thighs.

She tries to roll her eyes and look uninterested. ‘What are you doing Finn?’

‘Well, obviously I’m going to have to take care of myself, right?’ His hand slips down to cup himself through his underwear. He gives himself a gentle squeeze and shudders. ‘I mean, you’re busy and everything.’

‘Yes, I am.’ Her response comes out squeakier than she intends.

‘Go on then, love.’ He grins, lowering himself so that he’s sitting on his bed. Finn kicks off his pants and shoes, never taking his eyes off her. ‘I’ll see you later?’

‘Uh...yeah,’ Rey starts backing up towards the door. She’s finally able to tear her eyes away. Just as she’s about to press the button for the door, she hears a light moan escape from between Finn’s lips. It’s sends a shiver down Rey’s spine and her hand drops to her side. She knows she shouldn’t look, she knows she should really just go, but she can’t help but spare a glance over her shoulder.

And of course it’s a mistake.

One of his hands has disappears inside his underwear now, and she can see how quick he’s working himself beneath the fabric. And even still, she might have been able to walk away if it wasn’t for the look on his face. His eyes have drifted shut, brow furrowed in concentration and his bottom lip tucked tightly between his teeth.

Before she can stop herself she’s storming over to him, tearing off bits of her clothing as she goes. He opens his eyes to look at her, a mischievous grin on his face. ‘You must think you’re so clever...’ Rey shakes her head. 

‘Only a little.’ He smirks. Placing her light saber on the small table beside the bed, Rey peels off her last bit of clothing so that she’s standing perfectly naked in front of him. She pushes him back onto the bed and climbs on top of him, her hands go for his underwear but he flips them over so he’s on top.

‘Finn, we need to be quick this time-,’ Rey protests but Finn silences her with his lips.

‘We will.’ He assured her, pressing another kiss to her lips before pressing one to her chin and then her neck before leaving a trail of wet kisses down her chest, stopping to quickly flick his tongue over each of her dusky pink nipples. Soon he continues downward to her sex. He holds her thighs open as he presses kisses to glistening cunt.

‘Finn,’ Rey whimpers.

‘You’re so beautiful, Rey.’ He mumbles before flattening his tongue and taking a long broad lick from her entrance and through her folds before swirling around her clit. ‘...I love the way you taste.’

‘ _Fuck._ ’ Her breath hitches as her back arches off the bed. Rey’s hands soon find purchase in his hair as his lips wrap around her clit and he sucks the tiny bundle of nerves while two fingers delve into her warm heat. It takes him almost no time to have her on the edge of her release. Within moments he has her thighs wrapped around his head and she’s seeing entire star systems behind her eyes after a few final flicks of his tongue.

Her legs fall limp at her sides when he slides from between them, sitting up on his knees and grinning down at her with wet lips.

‘What happened to being quick?’ Rey pants, sitting up on her elbows.

‘That was pretty quick to me.’ Finn teases.

‘Really?’ Rey raises an eyebrow. She pushes him onto his back, pinning his arms above his head. ‘I’ll show you quick.’ She leans down to kiss him quickly. ‘Don’t move.’

She slides down his body, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his underwear before sliding them down past his knees. Rey then moves back up so that she’s resting on his thighs, taking his impossibly hard cock in her hands and stroking him. His hips nearly jump off the bed at the feeling of her hand wrapped around him. With every pass over the leaking head of his cock, she gives it a little squeeze, causing the Prince to clench his teeth.

‘Stop,’ He groans, catching her wrist before she can stroke him again.

‘Why?’ Rey asks innocently.

‘I’m gonna cum,’ He sighs in defeat. She knows that even if he comes now, he’ll be fine to go again a few minutes, but they’re not sure how much time they have before someone else comes knocking—

 **‘** Finn?!’ Cressida's voice shouts from the other side of the door, accompanied by three knocks.

Finn’s eyes widen and Rey’s narrow as they both look toward the door.

‘Finn, I know you’re in there. I’m not leaving until we can talk about what happened!’

The Prince looks at Rey and attempts to sit up but she pushes him back down with a hand to his chest. ‘I’m just going to go get rid of her.’ Finn whispers.

A mischievous look appears in Rey’s eyes as she shakes her head. She takes his cock in her hands again, giving it a few strokes before lining him up with her entrance. ‘What are you doing?’ He asks quietly. 

‘Finn!’

Rey sinks down on him with a sigh. 'Go on then, love.’ She grins, repeating his earlier words. ‘Get rid of her.’

Finn’s hands grip her waist, an useless attempt at keeping her still so that he can answer the girl banging on his bedroom door. ‘Uh...yes?!’ He shouts.

‘Can you open up so we can talk please?’

Rey leans down, draping herself over Finn and burying her face into his neck as she slowly begins to rock her hips. ‘Rey!’ He hisses.

Rey does nothing but smile against his neck. He knows full well that if he really wanted her to get off of him, all he has to do is ask. But he hasn’t asked her, not once.

‘I’m actually really busy right now, Cressida!’ Finn shouts.

‘Oh come on, what could you possibly be doing right now that you can’t spare a moment to talk to me?!’

‘Maybe you should tell her?’ Rey teases into his ear as she picks up her pace. Finn doesn’t even try to stop her.

‘And what would I say?’ Finn grunts, beginning to thrust up into her.

‘That your too busy making love to me, so you can’t be bothered to come to the door...’ She moans.

‘Finn?!’

‘N-now really isn’t a good time!’ He shouts as Rey sits up, placing her hands on his chest and begins to ride him. ‘Fuck...oh gods, Rey.’ His hand slips between them, searching for her clit, using his thumb to circle it.

‘...I bet she would leave if she knew...’ Rey gasps, with every thrust she moves closer to her release.

‘Knew what?’

Her eyes flicker downward so that she’s looking directly into his. ‘...that you’re mine. Mine to protect, mine to touch, mine to love.’

‘Finn is someone in there with you-,’

‘LEAVE!’ He shouts. And he doesn’t bother to wait and see if Cressida has left before flipping Rey onto her back and pounding into her. Her nails dig into his back as the wet sound of flesh on flesh fills the room.

‘I love you so much--I'm yours, Rey.’

She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, holding him close as they approach their climax. ‘I love you too, Finn...fuck, I’m so close-,’

His thumb finds her clit again, rubbing tight little circles as she gasps in his ear. He kisses her once more before releasing himself inside her with a deep groan.  Rey wraps her legs tight around his waist, her release following soon after.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 ‘Well, it looks like I’m going to need an amazing excuse this time.’ Rey chuckles as she clips the lightsaber back onto her hip. Finn lies on the bed with the sheet draped low on his hips staring up at her, a small smile playing on his lips. ‘What?’

‘I mean you’re already late, you should just come back to bed with me. We’ll watch a holo-vid or something.’ He suggests.

 She entertains the idea for only a few seconds, because it would be nice to just lay there with Finn and maybe fall asleep in his arms. But she can’t.  ‘And what will we say when your parents and the rest of the guard come looking for us and find me here, in bed with you?’

He sits up on his elbow. ‘I don’t know...’

‘As much as I would love it, we can’t...’ She sighs. ‘But you know, someday, when you have a real girlfriend-,’

Finn frowns. ‘You are my _real_ girlfriend.’

‘I mean one you won’t have to kiss in utility closets in the middle of the night.’ Rey answers, looking away from him. ‘One you can hold hands with in public and show off.’

Finn sits up, slipping his underwear back on and gets out of bed, coming to stand behind Rey. ‘What about all this talk about me being yours?’

‘You are,’ Rey says. She turns back to face him. ‘You always will be. It won’t be like this but—,’

‘Why can’t it be?!’ He argues.

‘Because someday you’ll be married and when it happens, this,’ She gestures between them. ‘…will have to stop.’

They’ve never verbally discussed what would happen once Finn would be forced to take the throne. Rey knows it will have to happen eventually, but she often pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind because they’re too much to think about.

‘But I don’t want that.’ Finn says quietly.  

‘There’s nothing we can do Finn.’ Her throat is tight, and she decides that it’s best she leave now before she starts to cry or something. ‘I’ll stop by in a few hours to say goodnight.’ She pecks him on the lips.

‘Rey, I love you.’ Finn calls out as she approaches the door. She turns to him again.

‘I love you, too.’ She smiles.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Lady Rey!’ A guard calls out to her as she makes her way down the corridor. She stops and turns to him.

‘Erik, I’m sorry but I’m very busy. We’re preparing to escort Prince Finn to Yavin 4 to begin his holiday and I have to meet with the security team for Mr. Dameron-,’

‘You’ve been requested.’ Erik says.

‘By whom?’

‘King Udo and Queen Serra would like to speak to you privately in the gardens.’ Erik replies.

Rey freezes, hoping this doesn’t have to do with the other night. ‘Thank you, Erik.’

He nods and continues on past her. Rey turns in the opposite direction towards the gardens, a dreadful feeling filling her gut.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she reaches the gardens, she lets out a sigh of relief because she sees Finn standing there in front of his mother and father. He doesn’t look upset, and that gives her hope. But she worries that maybe Finn has just arrived and they’re going to confront the both of them at the same time.

‘Your Majesties,’ she greets, bowing appropriately towards Udo and Serra. She then addresses Finn. ‘Your Highness.’

‘Lady Rey,’ Udo nods. She notices that both the King and Queen have solemn looks upon their faces.

‘How can I be of service?’ She asks

‘Our son has come to us with a…request.’ Serra answers. ‘He has insisted that he be given permission from us and the council of Narhadul to enter into a romantic courtship with you.’

Her eyes widen and she looks at Finn who stands proud, beaming at her.

‘…and although it goes against the laws and traditions of the monarchy, our son had a very convincing argument that led us to make our decision.’

‘And what decision would that be?’ Rey asks. Her heart is thudding in her chest as all three of the Numinian family look at her.

‘Permission granted.’ Udo sighs. Rey can’t contain the smile on her face at his words.

‘Your Majesties, I can’t thank you enough.’ She says.

Finally, a small smile appears on Serra’s face. ‘There is no need.’

‘I suppose there is no better romantic partner for our son than someone who is as completely devoted to his well-being as you are.’ Udo says, though his face remains the same.

‘May we be excused?’ Finn asks.

‘You may.’ His mother says.

He holds out his hand for her to take and he leads away from the gardens.

She pulls him in for a kiss, one he quickly returns. He tries to deepen it but she pulls back. ‘I can’t believe you did that.’

‘It wasn’t easy.’ He chuckles, resting his forehead against hers. ‘They really weren’t going for it at first.’

‘What did you say that convinced them?’

He grins, sheepishly. ‘I uh…I said that if I couldn’t be with you…that I would abdicate the throne when it came time for me to become King.’

‘You what!? Finn, your family has ruled this planet for generations and you threatened to just throw that all away?’ Rey balks.

‘If I need to make the choice between being with you and my nobility, you win every time. I meant what I said. I love you and I’m yours. It’s as simple as that.’ He answers. ‘And now…’

‘I’m yours.’ Rey smiles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes there may be, I was super tired when I wrote this, lol. 
> 
> Leave some feedback of you can, if not, thanks for reading!


End file.
